A Pokémon story: Revised
by Chicken1230
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Misty are going to Mt. Vermont but get caught up in a deadly situation with Team Rocket, which helps them learn of Ash's Dark past. Yaoi. Past/Present rape, Pain, Mentions of Cutting. pairings (PaulxAsh) (BrockxNursejoy) (MistyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Hi people I'm sooooooooo sorry I disappeared I started taking college classes and got caught up... But now I'm back and I decided to revise this story!

I do not own Pokemon. So enjoy...

"We're lost!"

"No were not!

"Yes we are, all because you couldn't wait till lunch was finished!"

"If you had woken me up for breakfast then maybe I wouldn't have had to go through the bag for snacks!"

"Why you little-"

"Will you two quit it already!?"

This is where the story begins with two pre-teens arguing. They are Ash and Misty with their friend Brock trying to keep them from tearing at each other's throats.

Misty Waterflower is a 13 year old girl who stands at 5'5," she keeps her orange hair in a side ponytail and wears a yellow half shirt, blue booty shorts, red suspenders, with orange and white shoes, her Main traveling partner is Togepi. She has twin Cerulean eyes that are currently glaring at Ash.

Ash Ketchum is a 12 year old boy who stands at 5'4", he has messy black hair which he wears under a white and red hat, he wears a dark green shirt and a white and blue jacket, light blue jeans white and blue shoes, and green fingerless gloves. He has two lighting bolt shaped scars on his face and his main traveling partner is Pikachu. He has twin Amber eyes that are currently glaring at Misty.

Brock is a 15 year old boy who's stands at 5'7" he has brown spikey hair and wears an orange shirt under a sleeveless green vest, he wears brown pants and dark blue and white shoes. His eyes always seem closed.. He does not have a main Pokemon that travels freely outside of its pokéball. He is currently trying to get Ash and Misty to calm down

Brock sighed, "those two argue like an old married couple" he muttered under his breath.

They were on their way to the top of Mt. Vermont but had ran into a couple of wild Scropion, one of them poisoned Pikachu before they ran away, and Ash lost the map of the mountain when they stopped for a lunch break.

"Look!" Brock shouted

"What!" Misty and Ash yelled in surprise

"shhhhhhh" he whispered.

It was quite for a few minutes before Misty broke the silence.

"What are we listening for Brock?" Misty asked.

"How quite it is without you two screaming at the top of your lungs" he replied.

"Brock!" They exclaimed in shock.

"What, you two are arguing over something that can't be fixed and it's hard to concentrate on which way to go." He said with a shrug.

"Your so mean Brock" Ash said.

"Sorry you guys I was just starting to get a headache." Brock said.

"It's ok Brock let's just get moving, Pikachu has a fever." Ash said.

Before they could keep moving three figures jumped in front of them.

"Crap" Misty muttered

In front of the stood a group of people called Team Rocket, they are an organization that collects Pokemon for their own intentions. There was a woman named Jessie who wears a white half top with a big red R on it with a black half shirt under it, she has on a white skirt that comes down too her knees with a slit on the side, she has on long black boots and gloves. Her hair is Long and scarlet and her eyes are A light blue.

A man named James with short violet hair that stops right before his neck, the same outfit as Jessie except with a longer black shirt, pants, combat black boots and shorter gloves, he has emerald green eyes.

The last figure is a Pokemon, a talking Meowth with tan fur, black ears, feet and hands, with a gold oval shaped pendant on his forehead. He has razor sharp claws and baby blue eyes.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"What do guys want?" Asked Ash.

"Your Pikachu of course" said Meowth.

"No way", he said, "But I'm sure you can go catch your own"

"You are all stalkers!" Yelled Misty.

"We are not" Jessie said flustered.

"Then what do you call following around a bunch of kids for a Pokemon you could go catch yourself?" asked Brock.

"We call it doing our job" said James.

"Which means your stalkers" said Ash.

The three kids snickered at the faces of the flabbergasted criminals.

"Shut up!" Yelled Meowth, "Hand over Pikachu if you know what's good for you"

"Or what?" Ash asked mockingly.

"Or this!" Said Meowth as he pressed a button in his hand.

Suddenly a 20 ft tall robot walked out of the bushes and shot off 4 lightning bolts.

Ash dogged them but Misty and Brock Got hit with the bolts and blacked out.

Ash Panicked, he grabbed Pikachu and ran for help

He was forced to stop at a cliff with a ten foot drop, he turned around to find an escape but got hit by two electrical bolts and flew off the side of the cliff he curled around Pikachu and when they hit the bottom he passed out.

Team Rocket stared down at the boys unconscious form and started planning phase two of their 'Capture Pikachu' Plan.

TBC

So how was it, Good, Bad, terrible

idk please review I'll try to update after finals and on Christmas

if you like the other one better, give me ideas how to put it in this story

Good night/ afternoon/ morning or whenever your reading this.✌️? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	2. Snapped?

Hey, finals are over and I'm out of school so I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

I would like to thank you all and I mean everyone that has read, reviewed or followed this story And the other story I did put everyone's name but it was deleted so at the end the last page shall be a tribute page to everyone that has kept me motivated to keep writing and to improve

Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokémon in any way shape or form

**_Breeeeeeeeeeeeak nooooooooow_**

After Ash fell unconscious, instead of immediately taking Pikachu, Team Rocket thought of a way to make sure that they would keep Pikachu. While they waited for Ash to wake up they put the final touches on their plan.

_**One hour later~**_

When Ash woke up the sky was a baby blue color showing that it was two in the afternoon.

When he sat up he immediately regretted it, his head throbbed, his vision swam and he was sore all over.

"How long was I out for ?" he thought.

When he finally gained his vision back he searched around for Team Rocket but didn't see them, instead of walking around he spotted a secluded cave and put Pikachu in it behind a rock.

He walked back out and saw three figures at the edge of the cliff with their backs turned to him. He tried to go back in the cave but tripped over a rock and three turned around when they heard him fall.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up" said Jessie.

"Ugh I thought you guys would have left by now" Ash said.

"We jus tot we woud get rid of the prob'em to get to da prize" said Meowth.

"The only problem is you guys" he yelled.

"No the problem is you and once your out of the picture we can finally get what we deserve" said James.

"We'll see about that" said Ash.

He started to climb the rough cliff side. When he finally made it to the top he was kicked in the face and sent tumbling back down the side scraping his arms and back on the way.

After a minute he hit the ground with a thump and a pained gasp.

He looked up into the cold faces of Team Rocket and felt a chill go down his spine.

"After all the shit you've put us through, the countless volts of electricity from Pikachu, the tackles from your Pokémon, the times we've been frozen in ice or hit cliff mountain sides and you think we would just let you escape from our grasp." Jessie said deathly calm.

"W-w-well we told you to l-leave and to stop t-trying to take Pikachu" Ash stuttered.

"And you think that gives you the reason to almost kill us, since we have this opportunity why don't we let you feel everything we went through." James said with a cold smile and click of a button.

There was a whirling sound and through the darkness two red eyes peered at him, a huge robot with 8 arms that stood at 10'2" ran at him and threw a jaw shattering punch that broke his nose. And with that the torture began.

_**Meanwhile~**_

Misty and Brock (don't forget togepi) finally came to and couldn't remember what happened. The area around them was trashed.

Brock suddenly shot up and grabbed a groggy Misty and togepi and ran in the direction of where the destruction continued.

Misty finally remembered and ran with Brock towards the cliff, just as they were about to make it out of the forest they we're tackled by a figure and pushed to the side, they skidded across the ground on their stomachs until they stopped a bit before falling of the cliff. After the dust settled they looked for the culprit and were surprised to see a Geo-dude in between them.

Misty was about to yell at him but was silenced with a hand over her mouth and a finger pointing to the scene.

Ash was being held up against the cliff by his neck and getting brutally pounded into its side with his mouth open in a silent scream, while Team Rocket looked down at them with smug smiles on their faces.

Misty let out a quite gasp of terror and watched with wide watery eyes, Brock was frozen in shock and togepi was whimpering into Misty's shirt.

The Geo-dude motioned for them to follow him to the bottom of the cliff through a hidden passage in the ground. The two were frozen for a few minutes before they followed Geo-dude into the small passage when they exited the passage way they were inside of a cave with large rocks scattered on the ground and on the ceiling, some were growing moss. While the others were looking around Togepi spotted a flash of yellow among the gray and green and struggled out of Misty's arms towards it.

"Togepi! What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"Yellow" Togepi said. (Let's pretend the Pokémon can talk)

"Yellow?" She asked.

The others followed Togepi to find Pikachu laying on her side barley conscious.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Brock.

"Shhhhhhh!" Geo-dude whispered/yelled, "we have to be quite if we're going to save your friend."

"Sorry" said Brock "Pikachu what happened?"

"Rocket...Ash...Hurt...Help...Hot...Fist..." She muttered.

"What?" asked Togepi.

Instead of talking Pikachu pointed in the direction of the caves mouth.

Misty walked up to the opening of the cave and looked out, she saw Ash being beaten by the huge robot, she let out a gasp as he was thrown at a rock near the cave and the robots hands were replaced with knives.

"Noo!" She yelled and jumped out of the cave while the others ran towards her when she yelled.

**_Yoooooooooooooooo break_**

**_So how was it. Good bad terrible awesome_**

**_idk I might just let Misty die this time depending on my mood and where the storys going_**

**_please review save Misty! Next update is a Christmas present! ****** _**


	3. Help!

Hi everybody, Merry Christmas here is chapter three as promised sorry it's so late, I couldn't log in for two hours.

Mi would like to thank everyone who reviewed and saved Misty's life

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form only any OC's I create.

**_Enjoy!_**

"MISTY!, ASH!" Yelled Brock.

Ash turned towards the yells and was surprised to see Brock and Misty lunging at him.

Misty jumped in front of Ash, Brock pushed Misty out of the way and ash tried to pull them all to the side.

Misty was slashed across her legs, Brock was stabbed in the shoulder and knee, and Ash was stabbed in the stomach.

They all screamed in pain, Geo-dude grabbed Misty and Brock but the robot grabbed Ash, threw him into the wall and pinned him there by his hands bringing forth another scream.

"Ash!" They yelled.

Geo-dude pushed the two down "Stay here, neither of you can do anything if you can't stand up!" He yelled.

"We can just leave Ash like that, he will be stabbed to death." Misty said with tears streaking down her face.

"I know" Geo-dude said "But you can't help, neither of you can walk, Togepi is to small, Pikachu is burning with fever and I have to make sure you don't bleed out." He explained.

"He's right Misty, we're basically useless" said Brock.

"Don't worry I have a friend who can help, for now he'll just have to take it."

Geo-dude whistled loudly then he started to clean and bandage their wounds. (They still have the backpack)

**_Meanwhile_**

Ash panted loudly as he dodged the knifes that the robot threw at him.

He landed on his hands and grunted as dirt spread in the holes there.

He screamed as the robot stepped on his back. It turned him over and slashed him deeply across the chest 15 times. He was struggling to breathe, bloodied and bruised when it finally moved off of him. When he opened his eyes he looked up into Team Rockets faces.

"Is t-that all y-you g-g-got?" He asked.

"Actually no it's not" said James.

"Press the button Meowth." Said Jessie.

"Awright" said Meowth.

He pressed the button and three 'Pokemon' appeared, an Alakazam, Wailmer and Pidgeot.

"How is that Wailmer on land!?" Ash yelled.

"Simple, they are our robotic fully functioning Pokemon" Meowth said.

"I knew you guys couldn't catch Pokemon for yourselves." He muttered under his breath.

"Screw you twerp, Pidgeot attack!" James yelled.

The Pidgeot swooped down and slashed Ash across the back. He screamed in pain and tried to roll away but was held in place by the Alakazam.

**_With the others_**

"Geo-dude can't you get that friend of yours here any faster." Brock yelled as he watched Ash be tortured.

"I'm sorry just wait eight more minutes and she'll be here, for now all we can do is wait..." He said.

**_And done_**

hey was it good, bad, terrible, awesome idk you tell me

please review

have a good rest of your Christmas and I hope you all got what you wanted Merry Christmas and good night Morning Afternoon or whenever your reading this.


	4. Why?

Yooooo! Happy New Year I hope you all have a great one

this chapter has mentions if cutting in it and if you don't like that then I suggest you skip the flashback.

i do not own Pokemon enjoy!

**stop reading me and read the story **

Five minutes had already passed by and everyone was restless.

Brock was tending to Pikachu, Geo-dude was glancing nervously towards the entrance of the passageway, and Misty was sitting on a rock holding Togepi close to her chest in anticipation.

When Misty and Brock heard Ash scream again they dropped what they were doing and made a dash for the cave entrance.

Suddenly two vines shot out and tied the two to rocks facing the entrance.

"Looks like I got here just in time" said a shadowy figure, when it came forward a Bay-leaf was revealed with a blue backpack on.

"This is my friend, Bailey" said Geo-dude "Bailey could you kindly give these four the 'medicine' so they can go help their friend."

"Ok!" He said in a cheerful voice. Bailey pulled the backpack off and pulled out four berries and distributed them among the others.

Immediately after eating the berries everything got blurry.

"W-wha d-did yous give u-us" Brock slurred.

"The medicine that will finally clear your mind" said Bailey.

'I can't give in...must save Ash' was the last collective thought of the group.

Geo-dude and Bailey stared at each other, then the limp forms of the ones I'm front of them.

"Do you think it worked?" Asked Geo-dude.

"I don't know, let's try it out" said Bailey.

He walked in front of the group and snapped his fingers, they all sat up slowly with glazed eyes. A rush if excitement went through both of them. Geo-dude unwrapped Misty and Brock.

"I want all of you to stand at the entrance of the cave and watch the happenings with a blank all obeyed without a second thought.

Bailey and Geo-dude had their own mini celebration while the others struggled for control.

Ash's "fight"

'Please make it stop'

Ash was currently still pinned to the wall while the Pidgeot was raking its talons across his bare back.

He let out a silent scream as the bird stuck it's talons in deep and dragged them down slowly.

His stomach lurched as he was violently thrown against the ground he quickly twisted onto his stomach and tried to run. A foot was put on his back, he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for pain but was surprised when it didn't come.

'Is it finally over' he thought.

A flutter of hope went through his chest but was quickly shattered when he was lifted into the air. He was confused when he saw the Alakazam below him.

'Whats going on? Where is it taking me?'

His train of thought was broken when he was dropped onto his shredded back, he arched up, let out a pained hiss, and screwed his eyes shut.

He opened his eyes when the pain subsided and was surprised to see Jessie and James snearing down at him. "Pathetic" Jessie spat.

Ash glared at them " I bet you woul-Ack!" He was cut off by James boot pressing down on his throat.

"We didn't have you up here to trade pleasantries, we decided that we deserve a part in your pain." Said James.

Ash continued to glare and tried to push the boot of of his throat.

His hands were suddenly grabbed with a crushing force. He looked up to see Jessie squeezing the life out of one of his hands and Meowth near the other one with a purple force keeping it down.

"Flip em' ovr' Alakazam" said Meowth.

He was slowly turned onto his stomach while the arm pinned down was dislocated and the other pinned to his back, he let out a muffled scream against the ground.

Jessie pulled his arm from his back and kicked it as hard as she could and smirked when there was a sickening crack. Ash let out another scream as a new wave of pain washed over him. His consciousness was wavering dangerously from lack if air, James was standing on his head.

Meowth was about to slash his arm when he noticed the faded cuts running up and down the boys arm.

'What da hell are thos?!' Meowth thought alarmed.

"Hey twerp what are these?" He questioned and let the arm fall limply in Ash's face.

Jessie stopped her brutal assault on his arm and looked to where Meowth dropped his arm, while James pulled his head up to look at it.

When Ash's eyes landed on the scarred appendage his eyes glazed over in thought.

**Flashback**

**_It was 3:00 in the afternoon and an 11 year old Ash just arrived at home in a mess, his hair was tangled with twigs and his face had splotches of mud and tear tracks on it. He had just had his daily encounter with three of his main bullies._**

**_'Why do the always mess with me? I may not be that great of a Pokémon trainer but they don't have to crush my dreams all the time!' _**

**_He checked the entire house to make sure his mom was still out doing her afternoon errands. When he determined that she wouldn't be back anytime soon he went into the bathroom connected to his room and locked the door._**

**_He opened his medicine cabinet and pulled a razor out of an heavy empty lotion bottle._**

**_He turned the shower on, stripped, stepped in and washed away the dirt of the day. _**

**_While he washed he couldn't help but think back on today and his eyes watered. He picked up the razor admiring the many scars lining his arms and dug the razor into the flesh of his left upper arm down to his wrist, he closed his eyes in bliss as all feelings of helplessness, hatred and pain left him._**

**_He opened his eyes to watch the blood flow down his arm sluggishly, he made six more straight marks across his upper arm and repeated the process to his right arm. He slid to sit down and watch the blood continue to flow out until it stopped. He cut the water off, and stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He wiped his arms off with tissue paper and stared at the angry red marks left behind. He sighed, got dressed and put his razor back._**

**_Between having no friends, being bullied on a daily biases and having to deal with HIM, his life was a living hell that no one would understand..._**

**Flashback end**

A kick to the face brought the pre-teen back to reality.

"Are you gonna answer the question or daydream all day!?" James yelled/asked.

"Why do you guys care?" He asked cautiously.

"We don't, we're just curious" James said with a menacing grin. He proceeded to punch Ash in the face and push him over the cliffs side again.

'And to think I thought they actually cared' Ash thought in mid air.

When he finally hit the ground a his mouth opened in a silent scream. All the air was forced out of his lungs, his head was spinning and a few of his ribs felt cracked or broken.

He started wheezing and rolled on his stomach, he spotted the cave from earlier with his friends and Pokemon watching blankly. As he slowly made his way towards them he heard the steady steps of the robot heading towards him.

His face turned into one of desperation as he tried to move towards them faster to no avail.

"Misty! Brock! Help me please!" He pleaded. When he got no response he looked over at the two Pokemon who also stared at him formed in his eyes as the robot grabbed him around the neck making him slowly fall into unconsciousness.

The last thing he thought before he passed out

'_Why won't anyone help me...' _

**Hi I'm a page break that you should be ignoring**

How was it god bad terrible amazing idk you tell me

I would like to give a huge thanks to **BannanGodis** for the advice

good night/morning/ afternoon or whenever your reading this


	5. Safe now!

Hiii everybody finally done with the first week if school.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

This chapter is dedicated to **caird56**

I **am nothing but** a **page** **break continue reading**

When Ash woke up he didn't open his eyes trying to asses the damage he took.

He tried moving his arms and immediately regretted it.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

'_It feels like millions of hot needles are_ _piercing me every where._' He thought.

When he opened his eyes and looked down he became nauseous. Below him was a sparkling blue lake surrounded by tall trees and wild grass, he was currently dangling above the rushing water fall. It would have been beautiful if there wasn't a Wailmer in the water staring at him with a predatory look.

Before he could blink the hold on him was released and he began to fall at an alarming rate towards the Wailmer's, now open, mouth. He screwed his eyes shut.

'_Is this the end?'_

**With the others**

When Team Rocket was finally out of sight Geo-dude put on a panicked face and let the others out of their trance.

"Finally! Your awake." Said Bailey.

"What?" Said Misty.

"We have to go now, you all passed out and they left with Ash!" Yelled Geo-dude.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? let's go!" Said Brock.

"Ok, follow us" said Bailey.

The two led them in the opposite direction of where Ash really was...

**At the Clearing(where it began)**

There are two figures walking towards the empty clearing.

One is a 13 year old boy who stands at 5'5,1/2", he has dark purple hair that lies flat around his head and dark violet, almost black, eyes.

He wears a dark blue and purple jacket that is half zipped up to show a dark teal shirt under it, light dark purple cargo pants,dark blue and purple shoes and a one strapped black book bag, The other figure is his traveling partner. They are Paul Shinji and Elekid.

"Woah what happened here?" Paul clearing had several skid marks and footprints every where.

"Look over here" said Elekid.

"Woah" there was a path of trese obviously forced apart or broken in half. "Come on Elekid someone is in trouble if this clearing is any evidence.

"Right"

**With Ash**

When Ash opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was still alive, he tried to move his arm again but before he could he realized it was in the Wailmer's mouth and it bit down breaking several bones.

Ash let out a blood curling scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Before he could make another sound he was dropped into the water he held his breath as he was taken to the bottom.

After 5 minutes he started to lose air. After 10 minutes his throat was on fire and his lungs were screaming for air, his vision started going black. Before he could pass out he was lifted out of the water again.

At the surface he took air in, never as thankful for the air as he was now. He screamed as he was thrown into the air, and fell back down towards the Wailmer again.

**With Bailey, Brock, Geo-dude, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi**

"How much longer?" Misty asked out of breathe from running.

"We're here!" Said Bailey cheerfully.

When they stopped, they were in a secluded mountain passage with a dead end.

"W-what happened t-to taking us to A-A-Ash?" Asked Pikachu, her fur was damp and a pink tint spread across her face.

"Ash this, Ash that...Who gives a fuck about Ash!" Yelled Geo-dude.

Everybody but Bailey took a step away from Geo-dude.

"We do, that's why you were supposed to help us!" Brock fired back.

"Sorry to burst your bubble pretty boy but our orders are to keep you away from that freak" said Bailey.

"Freak!?" Yelled Misty angry.

"There's a lot you don't know about 'it', he probably doesn't even know half of it himself." Said Geo-dude darkly.

"Wha-"

"Forget it!, on to more pressing matters." Said Bailey with the same dark look "Remember those berries I gave you? They had a potion in them, and it makes you do whatever we want you to. All it takes os a snap of the fingers and you'll be instantly under our control." He finished.

They all looked at him in shock and fear, Geo-dude lifted his fingers into a snapping motion and before he could finish the action Pikachu jumped out of Brock's arms and head butted Geo-dude and iron tailed Bailey in the head before shocking them both unconscious, she stumbled a bit from over exertion.

"Pikachu are you okay!?" Asked Togepi.

"Yeah I'm f-" she stopped short as a sharp pain stabbed her heart.

"Pika-" Misty stopped as everyone else felt it too.

'_Ash is in trouble!' _

"You guys stay here I'll go for Ash, I'll drag my tail to leave a path, tie those two up and make sure they can't use their hands and abilities" said Pikachu.

"But your injured, you might get caught." Said Togepi

"I'll be fine, nothing will stand in my way when it comes to Ash, not even poison!" She said.

"Ok just be safe..." Said Brock.

With a brief nod Pikachu was off like a shot while the others tied up the traitors.

**With Ash 25 mins later **

Ash's breathing was shallow and Vision fading in and out of darkness. He felt himself falling through the air again, instead of falling in the water he fell completely inside if the Wailmer and hit his head on the metallic stomach making him see stars.

Just as he was about to catch his breath a huge torrent of water came rushing in. He chocked as he swallowed a mouth full and kept trying to breath through the water. He lost all track of time before he was spit out and landed hard on his stomach coughing up mouthfuls of water and blood.

Before he could try to suck

In air the Wailmer landed of his back and he let out a silent scream if pain.

"Ok twerp before we leave you to die we feel like we should leave you one more gift." Said Jessie with a malicious grin. Ash let his glazed eyes roll towards the voice.

James suddenly grabbed his hair and lifted his face up which was met with leather. He let out a gasp of pain, Jessie was standing in front him with a thick leather whip, his face was pushed into the dirt as all three of them took turns whipping him, after they were done he was flipped onto his back and they continued whipping his chest, stomach, and legs. Every time the Whip came down he let a scream louder than the last, while team rocket was laughing at his pain.

**Pikachu's POV**

'_Hold on Ash I'm coming_' I thought with determination.

Im still dragging my tail, except with fatigue instead of intentionally. Suddenly I was knocked over by two other figures running through the forest.

"Watch it!" I yelled at them as I stood unsteadily.

"Sor- Pikachu?"

I looked up into Paul's face.

**Paul's POV**

'_who ever needs help, I'm coming!_' I thought

Elekid and I ran out of the forest and made it to the cliff side and climbed down it. We surveyed the damage and saw deep scars in the ground, puddles of blood and dried blood smeared on the side of the cliff.

"Oh God" said Elekid, "Who ever did this wasn't human and definitely needs help."

I was appalled, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a trail.

"Come on, there's a trail of b-blood this way" I said.

Elekid nodded and we both ran until we ended up in another part of the forest.

Suddenly I tripped over something or someone.

'Ouch'

"Watch it!" The other person said.

I started to apologize "Sor-Pikachu?" It was really Ash's Pokemon...by herself.

**No POV**

"Hey Pikachu, what are you doing out here by yourself, and with a fever" said Paul as he Picked her up.

"You have to let me go" she pleaded.

Before either one of them could get another word out an Pained Scream pierced the air. They all looked at each other and took off in its direction.

When they made it out of the forest they were met with the sight of three Pokemon, two robots and Team Rocket standing over a bloodied half dead Ash.

Pikachu and Elekid yelled in outrage. While Paul ran towards Ash's downed form

Pikachu and Elekid let out Massive Thunder bolts making the robots explode and Team Rocket fly off somewhere.

Pikachu immediately passed out after the attack and Elekid caught her. Paul fell down beside Ash; his left eye was swollen shut with a Whip mark across it, his arms, legs and a few ribs were broken also with his right arm at more of an odd angle. He had dozens of whip marks covering his torso and legs. Paul quickly dropped down beside Ash and unzipped his book bag, he pulled out a white T-Shirt and bottle of water he wiped the wounds off with them and took out a towel to lay him on and turned him on his stomach. Ash let out a strangled gasp as he was turned onto his stomach making his eye snap open.

He looked up to see a purple blob in front of him,l.

"P-pul?" He asked

"Shhh, everything's going to be alright, i'm going to wrap you up and me and Elekid are going to take you and Pikachu to Pokemon center, Ok?"

"Mmm" he mumbled

Paul finished cleaning off his back and wrapped that up too.

"I'm going to flip you over and pick you up now it might hurt a bit ok?" Paul asked.

"Hjtscokbgghf" He was now Mumbling incoherently.

After assuming he said ok, Paul quickly flipped him over and picked him wincing when he let out another pained yell.

"Go to sleep Ash, when you wake up everything will be okay, Alright?"

Ash was now panting and sweating profusely "k" he mumbled and passed out again.

"Elekid can you grab my Bag, we have to move and fast, he's losing a lot if blood."

"Got it, let's go I have Pikachu" He said.

Paul's last thoughts were

'_Your safe now...'_

**_Stop reading me and get to the end already_**

**_so how was it good bad terrible awesome idk you tell me_**

**_caird56 I hope you liked this chapter_**

**_The next chapter should have more fluff in it _**

**_also I made two errors in this in purpose whoever finds them first will have the next chapter dedicated to them._**

**_alright good morning/ afternoon/ night or when ever your reading this_**

**_please review_**


	6. Why won't you wake up?

Yo here's the next chapter to every one wondering about Pokachus gender, I know he's a boy I just decided to make him a girl

Anty way I do not own Pokemon, enjoy!

**_With Misty,Brock,Togepi and Traitors_**

"Hey Brock do you have and rope and tape in that book bag by any chance?" asked Misty.

"Actually I do" He said.

Misty stared at him strangely, "Why?"

"Does that really matter right now?!" His face was slightly pink.

"Ohhhhh I see," she said slyly "It's for when you find the right girl. Kinky."

Brock's face turned a deep shade crimson. "S-shut up!" He stuttered.

Togepi smacked his forehead "We don't have time for this! We have to tie these two up before they wake up and get to Ash!" He yelled.

"Right, sorry" they said bashfully.

They tied up Bailey by tying up each of his hands with tape individually then hog tied him with the rope. They wrapped the leaf on top of his head in duct tape and down to his neck and put three layers of tape around his mouth.

For Geo-dude they wrapped all of his fingers together tightly and then tied his arms and hands together in front of him with the tape. They put three layers of tape around his mouth too and then tied and taped him to Bailey, with barely any room to breathe.

"Are you positive they won't be able to get out of these?" Misty asked.

"Positive" Brock said. "But just in case!" He pulled out a tube of super glue and squeezed it all over their hands, back, mouths and feet (for Bailey).

"There, now they really can't get out unless they want to end up breaking a few bones." He said proudly.

"Whatever, let's just go." Said Togepi.

With that Brock tied an extra piece of rope to their restraints and let Misty drag them while they ran to follow the path Pikachu left.

**_With Paul, Elekid, Pikachu, and Ash_**

Paul and Elekid were holding their persons respectively and checking on them occasionally as they made a mad dash up the mountain, the wind getting harsher and louder as they got higher and higher.

"How much longer!" Yelled Elekid over the wind. They had been running for 25 minutes.

"Just a few more minutes!" Paul yelled back. "If we go faster we can make it in the next five minutes. With that the two pushed themselves to run faster.

After a while there was the Pokemon center in the distance.

"A-almost there, Come on!" Paul yelled. The winder blew harder almost picking them off the ground.

"It's like the mountains trying to blow us away!" Elekid yelled over it's howling.

"Nooooooo!, Elekid hold on to my jacket!" Paul yelled.

"Ok!"

Elekid grabbed into the hem of Paul's jacket and with a surprising burst of power he ran the rest of the way and burst through the Pokemon centers doors, they slammed shut behind him with a resounding boom.

He blinked before he realized why he was there.

"Hello! Is anyone here! We need help!" He said desperately. Four Nurse joys, two Chansey and a Happiny.

"Welcome to the Pok-" the Joy talking stopped abruptly at the sight of the four. "Dear lord..." she gasped in shock.

The tallest and oldest Joy stepped forward after her sister stopped.

"You two." she pointed at the other two Joys "Come with me to treat him, and Cilla" she said pointing at the frozen Joy. "Go with Happiny and the twins to treat her."

"O-okay" she said a bit shaken.

Everyone moved quickly, the three oldest gently took Ash from Paul, making him whimper slightly in pain, and the younger took Pikachu from Elekid.

The other two wheeled Ash back to the ICU and the oldest led Paul and Elekid to the waiting room. Before she could run to go help her sisters Paul stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked.

"Patience" she said.

"Ok, well nurse Patience please make sure he makes it out alive." He pleaded.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and said "I'll do my best!" And gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and ran to tend to Ash.

**_ 30 minutes later_**

There were screams coming from the back room ever since they started working on Ash. Paul jumped as he heard another scream.

"You should get some rest" said Elekid as he winced when Ash screamed again.

"I can't what abo-" he was cut off as Elekid pushed him back into the seat.

"I'll wake you up if they come back with news, but right now you need to rest. What support will you be to Ash if you can't keep your eyes open?" He asked.

"Fine" he said with a sigh, "Promise to wake me up?"

"Pinky"

He put his bag under his head for a pillow and stretched out on the bench he was sitting on and in moments he fell asleep.

~Paul's dream~

_It was a cool spring afternoon and under a tree lay two children no more than 5 years old wearing shorts and blue shirts. _

_"Hey Paul?" Asked the smaller one sitting up._

_"What Ash?" asked Paul with his eyes closed still lying down._

_"Wanna do something fun?!" Asked Ash excitedly._

_Paul opened one of his eyes lazily. "If it includes getting wet, then no." He said closing his eye again._

_"It doesn't! Wanna go fishing?" _

_"That includes getting wet, soooo no" he said._

_Ash rolled his eyes and leaned over his friend "It includes water not getting wet" _

_"Anything that includes water and you means getting wet" he said apathetically._

_"If you don't get up in the next five seconds I'm giving you a WetWillie" Ash threatened._

_"You wouldn't dare" Paul said cautiously still not opening his eyes._

_"Five.."_

_"Four.."_

_"Three.."_

_"Twhrow" he said wetting his finger._

_"One!" _

_"Ash don't yo- AAH!" He yelled as he jolted up and banged heads with the boy above him._

_"Ouch!" Ash yelled and fell on his back rolling around grasping his forehead._

_The two looked at each other then burst out laughing._

_"Now will you go fishing with me pwease?" Ash begged and gave Paul his puppy dog look._

_Paul groaned and fell on his back "fiiiiiiiiiiinne" _

_"Yes!" Ash jumped up, grabbed Paul and started to drag him towards the lake._

_"I'm just going to stand here and watch you, cause I don't wanna get wet, ok?" Paul asked._

_"Ok" Ash said not really paying attention focusing on trying to Get a worm on his hook. _

_Paul shook his head and went to go sit on the benches_ _but felt a tug on his shirt._

_"Ash what are you doing?" He cried out in alarm as he was dragged back towards Ash and into the lake._

_Ash blinked in surprise as he was soaked with a huge splash of water._

_He looked at Paul as he surfaced checking all if his pockets frantically._

_"Hey Paul are you ok?" Ash asked innocently._

_Paul quickly climbed up on the dock and continued to search his pockets._

_"Pa-" before Ash could finish his sentence there was a stinging pain on his cheek and he stared up at Paul in shock._

_"I told you I didn't want to get wet for a reason!" Paul screamed at him._

_Ash stood up and stared at Paul in fear. "I-I'm really s-sorry"_

_"No your not!" He yelled again "if you were sorry you would've listened to me in the first place!"_

_"P-Paul please I-i-I can he-" Ash was now crying as he started backing away from Paul._

_"No you can't, you never do anything I ask you to no matter what I do for you, and your such a cry baby! I HATE YOU ASH WERE NOT FRIENDS ANY MORE!" Paul yelled in anger._

_Everything slowed down as Paul punched Ash in the face and ran off as he flew off the dock shocked._

_Ash landed in the water with a loud splash, when he surfaced tears were streaming down his face and he had a bloody nose._

_With Paul-_

_'That idiot! How could he, that was the only thing I had left from my mom!' He continued running to his house where he lived with his brother now._

_He ran into his house and slammed the door behind him._

_"Welcome back Paul!" The voice of his brother sounded from_ the kitchen.

_He walked into the kitchen and sat himself down into a chair angrily._

_His brother turned around and placed a locket in front if him while chattering away about how the day went while Paul could only stare blankly at the locket in front of him._

_"Reggie" he asked calmly._

_"Yeah" his brother asked stopping his non stop chatter._

_"How'd you get this" _

_"Oh! It was lying on the steps, I found it while cleaning up" he answered 's face slowly morphed into one of horror and pushed himself from the chair and quickly ran out the house again._

_"PAUL" Reggie yelled after him. When he didn't stop he just shrugged his shoulders and continued making dinner._

_Paul made it to Ash's house in 17 minutes and was about to knock on the door when he heard a loud smack from the house and muffled yelling and crying. He backed away from the door scared and ran away pushing the sounds to the back if his mind..._

~End of Pauls dream~

Paul jolted up quickly and looked at his surroundings before calming down.

Elekid looked at him strangely "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, bad dream" he said.

Before the two could engage in a conversation the doors to the Pokemon center burst open and slammed shut again. Paul and Elekid turned towards the new figures and saw Misty, Brock, Togepi, and two tied up Pokemon. All of them were frantically looking around before Paul cleared his throat.

"If your looking for Ash he's in the ICU and Pikachu is being healed." He said.

They all sighed in relief and they glared at the two tied up unconscious Pokemon.

"So what's with them?" asked Elekid.

"Their part of the reason why Ash is in the ICU" said Brock with a glare set in the Pokemon's direction. Before they could question why Patience walked towards the group with a small tired smile.

"Thankfully he will make it" she said.

They all sighed. "What was the damage?" asked Misty after a few minutes.

Patience frowned deeply as she told them the damage.

" It looked like he was mauled" she whispered. "Externally the skin on his back and chest are the worst almost shredded completely, his arms and legs weren't as bad but had many cuts and bruises. He had a whip mark across his left eye which will most likely leave a scar, and many hand shaped bruises along his neck..." She paused to let that sink in.

"Internally" she grimaced "His right arm was completely shattered and his left arm was snapped in half and dislocated, his left leg was snapped in half and his right leg was miraculously only cracked. He broke 5 back bones and 4 ribs, one of his ribs punctured his right lung and his left lung had to be pumped because it collapsed from water inhalation. And he has a terrible concussion which has put him in a coma." She finished.

They all took shaky breaths as she finished relaying the damage.

Brock looked at the ground in frustration, Misty and Togepi were quietly sobbing to each other, Elekid was in shocked still in his seat and Paul held his head in his hands trying to hold back tears.

"On the other hand Pikachu was only poisoned and had a severe case of exhaustion."

At that moment Pikachu staggered out of the healing room towards Paul and Elekid, she stopped in front of both if them and started spewing many thanks in between human and Pokemon language in her delusional state.

Elekid at that point came out of his shock and caught Pikachu before she collapsed again and held her until she fell asleep.

Everyone went to visit Ash in the ICU but had to leave because of how small and fragile he looked, a complete opposite from the fiery boy their used to.

Paul was the only one who stayed in the room with Ash, holding his hand and stroking it whispering,

_"Why won't you wake up..."_

**_Annnnnnnnnnd done!_**

How was it good, bad, terrible, awesome? Idk you tell me

Good night, morning, afternoon, or whenever your reading this.

Please review!


End file.
